On a beautiful afternoon, Daniel rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of eggplants for $6.32 each and baskets of kiwis for $5.62 each. Daniel decided to buy a basket of eggplants and a basket of kiwis before heading home. How much did Daniel need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Daniel needs to pay, we need to add the price of the eggplants and the price of the kiwis. Price of eggplants + price of kiwis = total price. ${6}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Daniel needs to pay $11.94.